civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Georgia (Tamar) (Urdnot)
Georgia led by Tamar is a mod produced by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from JFD and TarcisioCM. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Georgia Georgia is a small country in the Caucasus mountains, which bridge Europe and Asia. The Georgians themselves have inhabited the region for thousands of years, developing a unique culture that is not particularly similar to anywhere else in the world. Their language has no relations, their culture is neither particularly European nor particularly Middle Eastern, and even their writing system is completely unique. In their long history, the Georgians have risen to great heights, protecting Christianity from Jerusalem to Anatolia to Azerbaijan - but the nation has also endured hundreds of years of military occupation and strife. A nation of great contrast indeed! Tamar Tamar the Great (c. 1160 – 18 January 1213) reigned as the Queen of Georgia from 1184 to 1213, presiding over the apex of the Georgian Golden Age. A member of the Bagrationi dynasty, her position as the first woman to rule Georgia in her own right was emphasized by the title mepe ("king"), afforded to Tamar in the medieval Georgian sources. Tamar was proclaimed heir and co-ruler by her reigning father George III in 1178, but she faced significant opposition from the aristocracy upon her ascension to full ruling powers after George's death. Tamar was successful in neutralizing this opposition and embarked on an energetic foreign policy aided by the decline of the hostile Seljuq Turks. Relying on a powerful military élite, Tamar was able to build on the successes of her predecessors to consolidate an empire which dominated the Caucasus until its collapse under the Mongol attacks within two decades after Tamar's death. Tamar was married twice, her first union being, from 1185 to 1187, to the Rus' prince Yuri, whom she divorced and expelled from the country, defeating his subsequent coup attempts. For her second husband Tamar chose, in 1191, the Alan prince David Soslan, by whom she had two children, George and Rusudan, the two successive monarchs on the throne of Georgia. Tamar's association with the period of political and military successes and cultural achievements, combined with her role as a female ruler, has led to her idealization and romanticization in Georgian arts and historical memory. She remains an important symbol in Georgian popular culture. Dawn of Man All Hail Queen Tamar of Georgia! You rule Georgia, a nation of poets, priests and warriors perched among the ferocious peaks of the Caucasus mountains. Though ruling in unelightened times and facing a rebellious nobility chafing under their own misogyny, you inspired devotion and loyalty among the people of Georgia and crushed those who refused to acknowledge your rule. With the nation bent to your pious will, you went on to lead the small mountain kingdom onto epic conquests, uniting the Caucasus mountains and destroying Muslim neighbours vastly larger than your shining beacon of Christianity. Smashing even the mighty Seljuk empire, Georgia became a regional hegemon - even as far as Jerusalem, Georgian priests went unmolested by their heathen countrymen, while Georgian knights rode unmolested, banners unfurled, striking red and white through the ancient city, a rare honour for even the mightiest of empires. Can you build a civilisation to honour the mighty dragon slayer St. George himself? Can you defend against the ancient dragons that stalk your Caucasian home, waiting to subdue your faith beneath a tide of heathenry? Can you build a civilisation to stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings traveller, I welcome thee to Georgia - a land as pious as it is beautiful, if you have any heathenry inside you, I advise you leave it wherever it is you came from." Defeat: "The Lord shall succeed where even I failed, and strike you down with a vengeance that would make my most hardened warriors blush. Count your remaining days, heathen." Unique Attributes Strategy Georgia gets bonus faith on forts when they're placed near holy sites, mountains or citadels, allowing you to boost your faith output while protecting your mountainous kingdom. If this wasn't enough, these forts will also eventually upgrade into citadels, allowing you to chain powerful faith-boosting forts across your nation! When you're not looking to defend, Georgia can also explode into other nations using its citadel-studded kingdom to boost the movement of its units. The powerful citadel-spawning Tsikhe can also increase your ability to spread these powerful forts, while your Tadzreuli knight replacement can protect these homelands and escort missionaries to spread your powerful faith across the globe! Mod Support Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: Author, Design, Art, Text * JFD: Lua * TarcisioCM: Art (Leaderscene) Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Medieval Era Category:Georgia